


klance smut i wrote when i was bored

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sorry mom, this is SUPER NSFW DON'T LOOK AT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: idk it's klance smut





	klance smut i wrote when i was bored

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it’s the nutshack

**Author's Note:**

> it nut


End file.
